Summer Holiday Dramione Fic!
by StarDustTeen
Summary: Hermione and Draco have to stay together during summer break for Draco's safety, much to the annoyance of both. A couple-against-the-world fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hit the Lights

Inspired by the song

_**Hi everyone, yes, I know I write everything 'inspired by a song,' but it's true! R&R, positive and negative all appreciated, I like to learn from my mistakes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything (except the plot), as much as I'd like to. Thank JKR for thinking up the marvelous story of Harry Potter!**_

Chapter One. 

Professor Dumbledore called Hermione up to his study one day when she was in Potions.

"Don't worry," Ron reassured her, "You being such a good student and all, it can't be a bad thing. You've probably won Smartest Witch of the Year Award or something related to smartness."

Harry agreed. "True, Hermione, you can go, no worries! Besides," he added comfortingly, "If it's anything bad we're here!" He indicated himself and Ron.

"Thanks, Harry, thanks, Ron," Hermione smiled nervously. "See you later!"

Dumbledore smiled politely at Hermione when she walked in, stumbling a little.

"Hello, Hermione. I trust you are alright with missing part of Potions?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," she replied weakly. "What is it," she hesitated to ask, but Dumbledore waved her on, "that you have called me here to discuss today?" she continued.

"Wait a moment in this chair here," he indicated the red armchair in front of his desk, "and I shall tell you once someone else arrives."

"Oh, okay, sir," she answered, and sat down. She had a bad feeling about this, though she had no idea why. It was probably Professor McGonagall they were waiting for, anyway.

Two minutes later, someone walked off the staircase, fell, and cursed loudly before pushing open the door.

_Neville, probably_, Hermione thought in relief. Then she blushed slightly for thinking of Neville once she heard someone fall. It _was _rather mean.

A well-polished black boot stepped inside the door.

Green, silver, and black robes followed.

Hermione's heart stopped. Not in the _omigosh, it's HIM_ way, but in the _this cannot be happening_ way. And it couldn't. The final confirmation was the entrance of the perfectly groomed head of platinum blonde hair.

Draco Malfoy.

This was it.

Oh, why did her life have to be so difficult?

Malfoy came in and was just as shocked to see her. He opened his mouth, no doubt to protest, when Dumbledore said resignedly, "Mr. Malfoy, please sit." He gestured to the green armchair in front of his desk—and beside Hermione.

Grumbling extremely loudly (Hermione caught the words 'damn' and 'not the Mudblood' and 'what?')

If she also had no idea what was happening she would have found it funny.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I am here to talk to you about a very important matter. It is about your mother, Draco." Dumbledore began heavily.

"Why does it concern me, then?" Hermione asked. The summer holidays were in two weeks and Hermione had a faint idea of what was going to happen.

"Because you are involved, Hermione," Dumbledore said vaguely.

"Oh, no…" her voice trailed away.

"My mother what?" Malfoy asked urgently.

"She is in St. Mungo's. She was attacked by Death Eaters, and is in an unstable condition. I believe it is because you have rebelled against Voldemort. As you know, Death Eaters have been attacking parents to get their children to cooperate and children to get their parents to cooperate. I believe Voldemort wants to get Lucius very supportive of him again, as he is a valuable servant because of his influence in the Ministry," Dumbledore explained.

"So he's going to come live in MY HOUSE in A MUGGLE COMMUNITY?" Hermione asked, outraged.

"I am?" Malfoy asked, equally outraged.

"Yes, you are," Dumbledore replied firmly. As Malfoy opened his mouth to argue, Dumbledore quickly continued, "It's for your safety, and _your mother insisted_."

Malfoy relented. "Okay."

"Also, I believe you will not find the house too small for your liking. It is a manor too," Dumbledore said with a smile.

The look on Malfoy's face was priceless.

"You have money?" he asked incredulously, turning to Hermione, mouth agape.

"My parents are famous dentists. In the Muggle world, famous singers, dancers, actors, doctors, Presidents, and PMs (Prime Ministers, Malfoy) all earn big money. And," she lowered her head and blushed, "I am a famous singer in the Muggle world."

"You're a _what_?" Malfoy asked, amazed.

"Well, Miss Granger, full of surprises, I see," Dumbledore smiled.

Hermione mumbled something indiscernible and hung her head, becoming more flushed.

"Miss Granger, after this I'd like to have a talk with you. Mr. Malfoy, you are excused," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

Hermione came back to Potions and sat beside Harry and blurted out, "Dumbledore said Malfoy is going to come stay at my place for summer break, the entire summer break, because he's in danger from Voldemort."

"What?" Harry and Ron's reactions were the same.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

They were sympathetic.

"It's okay, Hermione, I'll invite you and Harry to the Burrow immediately," Ron assured her.

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione smiled weakly.

"You're allowed to write, you know. We'll send you letters, and pictures, and you can write back to us," Harry grinned at her. "I'll send you a Patronus, and if you need to scare Malfoy, you can tell me and I will send him one that says, 'Malfoy you evil git, leave Hermione alone and I can command you because I am the great and terrible God of Animals! I chose the form of a stag because it is the best animal ever! Unlike yours.'"

"Thanks, Harry, I appreciate that offer!" Hermione smiled again. Harry and Ron really did know how to cheer her up.

Just as she was beginning to be cheerful again, Malfoy came by and 'accidentally' shoved her porcupine quills into her cauldron when she was supposed to add crushed mint leaves first. This step was vital, as the instructions on the board pointed out, because if the porcupine quills were added first the potion would become a sore-healing one not a pain-relieving one they were supposed to be making.

"Professor," Malfoy was all too gleeful to point out, "Granger made a sore-healing potion!"

"For that, Miss Granger," Snape sneered, "Ten points would be taken from Gryffindor." He lifted his wand to clear her cauldron.

"Wait, Professor," Hermione said quickly.

Professor McGonagall came in just in time to see Hermione shout, "_Clearevensco_!" and lift the melted porcupine quills out of the cauldron, and turning them back into solid porcupine quills again. The potion returned to its original state before 'Hermione's mistake.'

"Impressive magic, Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall shouted in delight. "Twenty points to Gryffindor for outstanding magic! Did you invent that?" the professor asked her curiously.

"Yeah," said Hermione, slightly embarrassed.

"Five more points!" McGonagall smiled. "I haven't seen such an impressive student since…" Her eyes flitted to Snape, and she stopped abruptly.

"What was it you needed to say, Professor?" Snape cut in smoothly.

"Oh! Miss Granger, you have to go pack."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You are leaving tomorrow," said Professor McGonagall tartly.

"But the holidays are the day after tomorrow!" Hermione cried.

"You have to leave early, under the Headmaster's orders."

Hermione noticed they were having this conversation in front of all the Gryffindor sixth years.

"Okay, Professor," she sighed.

**R&R, please! I can't wait to get them (Dramione!) together!**


	2. Chapter 2

**There! I updated! In case I didn't mention, this is in their sixth year. Also, I'd like to thank draco-severus-mmm for all his WONDERFUL IDEAS. They've really helped and inspired!**

Chapter Two.

Hermione hurried up to her dorm and, with a flick of her wand, packed all her things in one go.

"Oh, I forgot," she berated herself under her breath. "Muggle clothing!" Picking out a short, hot pink skirt with a leather belt (that has a gold-colored buckle) and a white blouse, she laid them out on her bed and shut her trunk.

Then she fell down onto her bed and quickly fell asleep.

She dreamt Malfoy had come to her manor house and began to rule everything. He'd even taken over her room, putting up posters that declared in obnoxious colors, MALFOY ROCKS! Though she knew he didn't.

Her parents were (in the dream) on vacation, leaving her and Malfoy alone in the house with Crookshanks. Of course, chaos resumed.

The next morning she woke up with a bad feeling something horrible was going to happen today.

_Of course!_ She slapped her forehead with her right hand, while picking her wand up with the other. _I'm going home with Draco Malfoy_, she thought, rolling her eyes. It was bound to be disastrous.

Her parents picked her and Malfoy up. Her mother was no help.

"Hermione, this gentleman here is pretty good-looking," she said out loud.

"Mum!" Hermione protested. She carried her trunk to the car and stuffed in into the boot.

"Er, what is this?" Malfoy queried.

"It's a car, dumb-head," Hermione huffed. "It moves and can go very fast."

"Faster than a broom?" Malfoy smirked.

"Yes," she replied haughtily, smiling at his shocked expression. "Some can go more than 300 kilometers per second, and planes can fly at the speed of sound!"

"Really?" Malfoy asked, stunned.

"Really. Did you also know some of our rockets can go up to 2869 miles per hour?" she smirked.

"I hate to say this, but wow."

"Malfoy looking up to Muggles!" Hermione drastically proclaimed. "The newspaper headlines, you know," she added after Malfoy shot her a puzzled look.

"Malfoys do not look up to Muggles!" he huffed.

"You do," she pointed out.

"I admire the technology," he corrected.

"I stand corrected. Malfoy admires—!" Hermione began.

"You're getting on my nerves."

"That's my purpose."

They stood glaring at each other when Mrs. Granger intervened.

"Hermione, dear, get in the back. Draco, you too," she instructed.

After doing so and so, Malfoy said proudly, "You see, I do understand the strange workings of Muggles," he smirked.

"It's a seat belt. You understand a seat belt," Hermione began laughing.

"A seat belt? What's a seat belt?" he asked, bewildered.

"It's the thing you claim you understand." Hermione was now howling in laughter.

"Okay, I got it," Malfoy said crossly.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the Granger's manor. Malfoy was impressed.

"Not a hundred windows yet," he commented, but shrank under Hermione's glare. "Er, but it has very fine gardens, with nice, pruned hedges and a nice swimming pool and a nice pond and a nice garden swing and nice doors and nice windows and…"

Hermione was laughing. "I've got to see Malfoy Manor sometime, to compare!"

"Yeah, you should," he found himself agreeing.

"Now, I'll show you your room and you can see mine."

"Is my room huge? With big, tall windows and green walls?" Malfoy asked, smirking.

"You know, I might change it to pink walls. Or red and gold walls, for that matter," Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"You mean, it was green?" he asked in amazement.

"Yes, it was, you nut head, and had silver in it too," Hermione snapped.

"Why are you using past tense?" He asked suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

"Because I just turned it pink," she said.

"You are getting it!" he roared, and chased after her as Hermione sprinted into the manor.

"I know this place better than you do!" she called. Then, to prove her point, she disappeared into one of the many hallways. She had been so far away Malfoy was not sure which hallway she went into. Was it the fifth one on the right? Or was it the sixth one on the left? He sighed. Why was Granger so annoying?

Hermione appeared on the staircase to his right.

"Come on, your room's here," she beckoned.

"You're still getting it," he snarled and ran up the staircase (which he noticed had a red carpet and very intricately carved banisters).

Hermione squealed and ran. This time though, she was less lucky. The corridor was a dead end, and there was only one separate corridor that led away.

Throwing open a white door, she ran into a pink room.

"Wait…" Malfoy slowed down as he rushed in after her, "I think this was supposed to be my room."

"Yes, it was," she answered, coming to stand beside him.

"I need the green and silver back!" he growled into her ear menacingly. "Look at the room now!"

"Good point, I can see the bed, and it has hot pink sheets," Hermione giggled.

Malfoy couldn't conceal a chuckle.

"You laughed!" Hermione stared at him, astonished.

"Yes, Granger, just because everyone thinks I'm cold hearted, that doesn't mean I am," Malfoy said, amused. Then he realized what he had said and hastily added, "I'm not that warm-hearted though, so…"

"I think you are," Hermione said, looking up at him.

He glanced at her innocent brown eyes and looked away quickly.

"Hey, well, who said?" he said, trying to seem mad but failing miserably.

"You're lying!" Hermione laughed. "Okay, I'll be nice to you and you be nice to me, let's call a truce?" She stuck out a hand.

"Okay." He shook it, and Hermione beamed. With a flick of her wand, his room was transformed into what it was supposed to be like.

"Whoa," he muttered. Malfoy's room had become grand and glorious.

"Green and silver! Just as I said!" Hermione proudly gestured at the room. "I painted and decorated it, you know?"

"You did?" Malfoy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," she said, suddenly flustered.

"Okay, your room now." Seeing her confused look, he added, "You promised."

"Right! This way," she instructed, and they left Malfoy's room.

Hermione's room was on the top floor, because she liked the light.

"My room has a partially glass ceiling," she explained, "so it lets in light and I can see the stars at night."

"I like stars," Malfoy admitted. "They look pretty in the sky."

"I'm starting a newspaper!" Hermione declared gleefully. "Today's headline: Malfoy Likes Stars!"

"Whatever! Well, I will start one too! Today's headline: Hermione Gets Caught By Malfoy!"

"I was never caught!" she said indignantly.

"Yes, you were," Malfoy smirked. "Now." He grabbed her arm and smiled at her (wait, what?) and said, "You're caught!"

"Cheater!" she stuck her tongue out and wrenched her arm away.

"Granger!" he roared, but she leaped onto her bed with surprising agility and sprinted up her personal stairs.

Malfoy stopped for a moment and thought dazedly, _she has her own stairs? Even I don't have that! _Then he shook himself awake and sprinted up as well.

He pushed open a wooden door and entered into a beautiful garden. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Malfoy sauntered down a rock path bordered by white roses, red roses, pink roses, and yellow roses. They were planted in neat little rectangles, and swayed to the wind.

At the very end of the path was a short white gate that led into another garden, but this one had trees and fruit. Bonsai trees, apple trees, grapes, orange trees, and more! The tallest tree was in the middle of the orchard. It had a thick trunk with many twisting branches, and looked hard to climb until Malfoy walked to the other side and saw a rope ladder.

Hermione must be up there.

He began climbing, and soon reached the first branch. Straddling it, he began scaling the numerous branches of this tree.

There was a tree house slightly above the rope ladder, which meant Malfoy reached it in no time. Hermione was in there, sitting in a beanbag and reading at one of the windows.

"Hi, Malfoy," she said without looking up.

"Gotcha," he smirked, but Hermione offered him chocolate chip cookies and lemonade. "Ooh, cookies," and he took one eagerly.

She looked up and smirked the Malfoy smirk. "I never thought I'd hear the famous Slytherin prince say 'ooh.'"

"You admit I'm famous," he smirked again.

"I admit you're infamous," she corrected. "Also, I've been thinking. Because you're going to stay for so long, can we be slightly more civil and use our first names?"

"You want me to call you Hermione?" Malfoy asked, surprised. He secretly liked the name, and it rolled off his tongue smoothly.

"Yes, _Draco_," Hermione answered, rolling her eyes. He secretly liked the sound of his name in her voice, too.

"Okay," he shrugged. "I want some lemonade."

"Please," she smiled and held the jug away.

"Malfoys do not say please!" Draco growled.

"This one does," she grinned mischievously.

"This one doesn't either."

"It does, so hurry and say please!" Hermione tried to hide her smile.

"You're enjoying this!" Draco accused.

"Of course I am! So, lemonade or not?" she snapped.

"You're being too mean," he sulked.

"I am not! You have no manners, that's all," Hermione replied.

"Malfoys have manners! Please, I'd like some lemonade!" Draco cried.

"There!" Hermione poured him a full glass of lemonade.

He and just finished the lemonade when Mrs. Granger called from below, "Hermione dear, get Draco, it's time for lunch!"

"Come on. We're eating fish and chips, I specifically told Mom to cook that," and they both climbed down the ladder.

"Fish and chips?" he questioned.

"You can try later," Hermione said, as she skipped down the stairs.

"Yeah, okay," Draco shrugged and descended the stairs as well.

They were both unaware something very interesting was about to happen during lunch.

**So? How was it? Please review! Ideas will be thought over and perhaps used! Everything's appreciated! **

**-StarDustTeen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks and virtual cookies to all who favorited, followed, added my story to their alerts list, or most importantly, reviewed!**

**Chapter Three is up! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three.

The Granger's dining hall was cozy and had candles and Muggle lights alike. The table was dark oak with a glass covering, and had a bouquet of beautiful differently colored flowers in a glass vase in the middle.

All three Grangers and Draco sat down on one side at the table for ten.

"Can I find out what fish and chips are now, Mrs. Granger?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Please, call me Sarah!" Hermione's mother smiled. "And why haven't you tried fish and chips? I love them too!"

"Call me Han, Draco," Hermione's father smiled at him, "and please don't forget I, too, love fish and chips!"

"Mom, I decided we should eat fish and chips and you forgot to say I love them too?" Hermione said mock-indignantly. Everyone laughed as the cook brought out four platters of the said dish. A fork was given to everyone, as Hermione showed Draco the ketchup.

"Tomato sauce?" he asked, astonished. "How weird!" Then, "Why are we only using forks?"

"Because you can use forks to eat the chips and fish," Hermione sighed. "Okay, you can have a knife, too."

Draco went for the chips first, dipping them in ketchup as Hermione said. Putting one into his mouth, he chewed for a while then said in surprise, "It's good!"

"You know what I do?" Hermione smiled at him, (he ignored the butterflies) "I use my hands."

"What?" Draco exclaimed. "That's not good manners!"

"I'll take you to a fast food restaurant soon," Hermione sighed again.

"Okay, well, this is my chance to use my hands," Draco brightened up. "My father would never all this." Grabbing two chips, he ate them slowly.

Hermione laughed as he practically glowed with happiness. "Tastes better, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Draco agreed.

For dessert Sarah had the cook make waffles with fruit and ice cream.

"What's your favorite fruit?" the friendly cook asked.

"Strawberries," Sarah answered.

"Mango!" Han grinned.

"Grapes," Hermione and Draco said simultaneously.

"I see lovebirds," Sarah teased.

The said 'lovebirds' blushed tomato red (they could be compared to the ketchup on their plates) and looked away.

They all ate dessert in the family room. Sarah, being a mother, decided to bring up their childhoods. "When I was young I remember the most exciting thing that happened to me was when my class had a great get-together and everyone was pumped-up and dancing. It was a really expensive party with great food and a beautiful room. Then suddenly the lights when off and everyone bumped into each other. When the lights got back on most people were sitting on the floor, having given up. But there was a live band on the stage and everyone got a huge excitement rush and stood up."

Han beamed. "The most exciting thing that happened to me was when a new student in my class brought a monkey in on his first day, which climbed onto out teacher's hair. The teacher shrieked really loudly and began grabbing at the monkey. The animal's name was Chiky and began grabbing small things to pelt my teacher with. The new student got detention for a week but became an instant celebrity in my class, as the teacher was really horrible and mean."

"Uh," Hermione began, to which Draco remarked,

"Smooth, real smooth." She blushed.

"Uh, the most exciting thing that happened was… eh…"

"Oh!" Sarah cut in. "Well, once when you were six, we took you to a huge playground, and you were the most excited child there, probably. You were jumping around…" Draco smirked as Hermione blushed "…and then there you met two friends a girl and a boy, and they were siblings. Well, you three were really good friends and played for maybe three hours, screaming, running and all that. I took lots of pictures, but they are way back now. At the end of the afternoon the three of you had pinky promised to be best friends forever…" Draco smirked harder as Hermione blushed harder "…and you took them over to introduce them to me and your father. Then, however, the two siblings' parents came over, we chatted, and then it was time for them to leave. You were really sad, and began crying, but the girl came over to hug you, and the boy decided that wasn't good enough and kissed your cheek." Hermione looked up, her eyes wide and said,

"WHAT?"

"Yup," Sarah nodded, beaming.

"Why don't I remember?" Hermione wondered.

Draco was feeling strange. At Sarah's ending something had risen within him that he had never felt before because he had no need. He was afraid he knew what it was, though… Jealousy. Malfoys don't DO jealousy! There was nothing for him to be jealous about. He had it all, money included.

He was brought back to the present when Sarah said, "Your turn, Draco."

Uh oh.

"Erm…" he began.

"Smooth, real smooth," Hermione smirked.

He blushed. "I'm having a weird sense of déjà vu," he grinned. "Anyway, erm…" Draco looked around. "I need a parent to save me," he joked.

Then the fire turned green. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I updated so soon! I am so proud of myself! XD. Anyway, thanks for reading so far. It really spurs me on to see people enjoying a story by me! **

Chapter Four.

Sarah, Han, Hermione and Draco froze as the fire roared. A well-polished black leather boot stepped out, a cloak with a gold buckle next, a gold-tasseled black bag, then a well-combed long blonde head.

"Uh oh," Draco whimpered.

The figure looked up, revealing a beautiful, aristocratic face. Straightening, she smiled graciously and said, "Hello. I'm incredibly sorry for this unexpected arrival, but my husband insisted, so I'm afraid there was no time for an owl." She then gave Draco a commanding look.

He straightened hurriedly and introduced, "Mother, Hermione. Hermione, Narcissa Malfoy. Han and Sarah, my mother."

Han was first to recover and said, holding out his hand, "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy."

Shaking it, Narcissa smiled and said, "It's my pleasure. You too, Mrs. Granger," she added, shaking Sarah's hand.

"Please, call us Sarah and Han," Sarah added cheerfully.

"Then, call me Narcissa," Narcissa replied.

"I have this strangest feeling I've seen you before!" Han said.

"The feeling's mutual," Sarah added.

"This is weird," Draco whispered to Hermione. "My mother's being polite to Muggles!"

"I heard that," Narcissa warned Draco.

"She seems nice," Hermione whispered back to him.

"Thank you, dear," Narcissa beamed brightly at Hermione. She blushed. "Well, may I join in your conversation?"

"Oh, yes, that'd be perfect," Sarah grinned. "We were talking about the most exciting thing that happened to us during our childhood, ten years or younger. It's Draco's turn," she added.

"Oh, perfect," Narcissa said. "I have just the thing for Draco!"

"One day Lucius and I decided to show Draco a Muggle playground. However, Lucius was occupied, so I invited Pansy and her family along. Her mom had an office appointment, though, so her dad brought her along.

"We went to a huge playground, and Draco was so excited he barely held my hand the entire trip and spent it running around with Pansy. There, they played for perhaps ten minutes when they met another girl."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Draco muttered.

"I have the strangest feeling of déjà vu," Hermione murmured. "And it's not from today."

"Anyway," Narcissa continued, " they played for three hours, and became the best of friends. Of course, it didn't last, as we had to go back home for dinner. Mr. Parkinson and me went over to talk to the girl's parents as the three played some more."

Han interrupted with a polite cough. "Excuse me, but the story you're telling is rather like the one that happened to Hermione."

"Really?" Narcissa cut in excitedly.

Draco and Hermione blushed, and part-hoped it wasn't true.

"Except for…" Sarah began.

_Please don't say it,_ Draco thought desperately. _Don't! Don't!_

"In my story, the boy…"

_DON'T! DON'T! DON'T!_

"…kisses Hermione on the cheek! Isn't that so sweet?" Sarah gushed.

"Well," Narcissa beamed, "Maybe I just missed it! Well, the girl my son made friends with had brown hair in two high pigtails…she was cuter than Pansy that is for sure. I always thought Pansy was too obsessed with fashion, a trait passed down from her mother, I'm sure. She was dressed in lime green tights and a white blouse tied in a knot at one side! How horrible!"

"I'm sure they are the same event! That is exactly the same hideous outfit I remember!" Sarah said excitedly.

"Well then," Narcissa said slowly, as all three adults turned to look at Draco and Hermione, "You HAVE met before! And…" their gazes switched to Draco, "You! You…"

"Yeah, yeah," Draco muttered, redder than you could possibly imagine.

The adults looked at Hermione.

"What?" she asked defensively, though she was a red as a tomato.

The three adults had matching crazy grins on their faces, though Draco knew that usually wasn't a sight on his mother.

"You probably are soul mates!" Narcissa and Sarah squealed simultaneously.

Both the teenagers were mortified. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Firstly, I apologize if the next updates are rather slow. School just started, and I'm getting used to things.**

**Secondly, I thought of what will happen next! More action, I promise! Also, the house spoken of is Wayne Newton's manor house, called Casa de Shenandoah. Search it up on Yahoo if you wish!**

**Thirdly, Narcissa is rather OOC. Sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Five.

"What?" Hermione and Draco roared. "Hell, no!"

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't a coincidence you two met at the playground!" Narcissa beamed. "We only took Draco to a Muggle playground once!"

"Yes, and Hermione darling, you only went there once too," Sarah said.

The doorbell sounded.

"Hold on, I'll go get it," Han said, leaping up and jogging down the stairs, through the hall, into the entrance hall, and to the front doors.

"Come on dear," Narcissa told Draco.

"No!" he shouted, blushing furiously.

"Uh-uh!" Hermione agreed.

"You sound like a five-year-old!" Draco grinned at her.

"Hey!" she swatted the back of his head, earning a satisfactory "OUCH, you woman!"

"Language, Draco," Narcissa reprimanded.

"'Woman' is hardly language," he sulked.

"Now who sounds like a five-year-old?" Hermione smirked.

"A-hah!" Draco leapt up and pointed his index finger at her. "That's the Malfoy smirk! Oh, wait…" he said to himself, pondering over what he'd said.

Narcissa and Sarah had identical, I-told-you-so grins on their faces.

"See?" Narcissa smiled triumphantly, "She belongs already!"

Sarah began tearing up. "Oh, my little girl is so grown up already…" She and Narcissa hugged each other, dabbing at their eyes.

"Mom!" Hermione said, embarrassed. "We are not getting married!"

"Yeah, Mother," Draco added, "We. Are. Not. Getting. Married!"

"You agree on the same things already!" Narcissa cried.

Hermione face-palmed. "This is something we have to agree on."

"Yeah," Draco added.

"No, no, you two agree on everything!" Sarah cried happily.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out! I know, Hermione, you two are going to the beach for a week this summer," Sarah began, already fussing about plans.

"Oh, that's perfect! Great idea, Sarah," Narcissa beamed. "The Malfoys have a beach house in Hawaii! We can arrange for them to go!"

"That's fantastic! Say, I really should go on a vacation to Hawaii one day too," Sarah said thoughtfully.

"I'll get a Portkey. You two are leaving on Monday!" Narcissa announced.

"What? Wait! I don't get this. What?" Hermione muttered.

"Argh, this is going way too fast for me to handle! I can't process this!" Draco groaned.

"Wait!" Narcissa quickly said. "I've a fantastic idea! I'll pack the clothes!"

"Uh oh," Hermione and Draco said simultaneously.

"Knowing my mum, she'll probably pack quite revealing things for you and obnoxious things for me," Draco whispered to Hermione.

"I'm going to be sick," Hermione announced, and rushed out of the room.

"I'm coming!" Draco cried, and ran after her, holding a hand to his mouth.

Five minutes later the two teenagers entered the room to see their mothers bent over the table, writing things down and chatting.

"Hi, dears, come have a seat," Sarah said merrily. "Wait, where's Han?"

"He left to get the doorbell," Hermione remembered.

"It shouldn't take that long. Where…"

On cue, Han came in, beaming brightly. "Dear," he began excitedly, "I think we have finally got what we signed up for…"

"Wait… Is it…?" Sarah said, slowly.

"Yes! WE GOT WAYNE NEWTON'S MANOR HOUSE! CASA DE SHENANDOAH!" Han yelled.

"What?" Narcissa asked, bewildered.

"Oh, darling, it's the most natural manor in the world! It's huge, too!" Sarah launched into an explanation of what it was like. "There is an entrance fountain with multicolored lights as well! You have to come see!"

"It sounds fantastic!" Narcissa congratulated the couple. "I certainly will!"

"I also got the best idea," Sarah said. "While these two," she gestured at Draco and Hermione, "are at Hawaii…"

"They'll be in Hawaii?" Han interrupted jealously.

"Yes, dear!" Sarah waved him aside. "Well, when they come back, we'll be moved in and they could get one of the small houses in the manor grounds to themselves!"

"Wait, Mother, Mrs. Granger," Draco held up a hand, "Why are you talking like Hermione and I are already…together?"

"Because you are, dear!" Narcissa and Sarah cried.

"I'm not getting this," Han muttered under his breath.

"We aren't either," Hermione and Draco answered.

"Aw, aren't they cute, they say everything in sync!" Sarah cooed.

"Mom, you're making me sick!" Hermione groaned.

"You do say stuff in sync," Narcissa pointed out.

"That's only because we both highly object to the event you're planning, which is bound to turn out disastrous, dangerous, and torturous," Draco groaned.

"No, it won't," Narcissa assured him. "Now, come back in three hours! I've rescheduled the Hawaii trip to today!"

"WHAT?" Hermione and Draco wailed. "We don't have time to think up plans for killing each other! Oops…"

"Hermione Jean Granger!" Sarah looked at her disapprovingly. "I think you can show Draco the TV, your phone, and speakers, at least!"

"Mom, fine. I'm bringing the iPad and my phone to Hawaii, okay?"

"Okay," Sarah dismissed her with a wave, "Just no more than two hours a day on each, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Come on, Draco," Hermione beckoned and started upstairs.

"This day keeps getting weirder and weirder," Draco muttered to himself, darkly, "and not in a good way."

Upstairs Hermione showed Draco her black speakers. They were three feet tall and in each corner of her room. "Here," she said, bustling over to her drawers, "There are small ones as well." Hermione set two small and square shiny red speakers on her beside table.

"How do they work?" Draco asked, genuinely curious.

"Look," Hermione said as she busied herself getting an iPad. "There's an app"

"What's an app?"

"Oh, something you can download on an iPad or electronic"

"What?"

"Something that runs on electricity"

"What?"

"Something that is used to help Muggles everyday"

"Which means?"

"Phones, lights, electronics, some cars, shopping malls…"

"Oh! Cars are those things that we came here in, right?"

"Right! Awesome!"

Draco beamed.

That was weird.

"Anyway," Hermione said, flustered, "See, I come into iTunes—" she said as she tapped the icon.

"Cool! No buttons?"

"Nope. Touch sensitive. Anyway, see, there's loads of Muggle music that I downloaded. I'm working on making a spell to let electronics function in Hogwarts, though I'd keep it to myself, as you can get addicted very easily to these. I know some people who have absolutely no self restraint!"

"Weasel."

"Ron. Yeah."

"You insulted him!"

"What? It's true!"

"Blackmail!" At this point Draco ran out of the room, laughing as a furious Hermione chased after him.

Draco sprinted down the hall, but to his confusion, he couldn't see Hermione.

"Ah well, blasted slowpoke probably got left behind—AAHH!"

Hermione leapt out of a corridor and tackled him. "Ha!"

"NOOO!" Draco wailed dramatically.

"Wow. Mr. I'm-So-High-And-Mighty Slytherin Prince has feelings."

"Hey!"

"You're not human. Not in school, anyways."

"You know how my father's going to kill me if I show feelings? Blasted Parkinson and her gossip and tattletale addiction."

"She seems to like you."

"Someone's jealous!"

"Hell, you wish! Jealous of Parkinson? I think it's safe to say even I'm prettier than that pug!"

"True."

"What?"

"I'm not repeating that."

"You will, unless you want to get your reproducing part hexed right off once we get back to Hogwarts."

"Why when we get back to Hogwarts?"

"Because magic cannot be—wait! Thanks, Malfoy! I just remembered! I can do magic for protection this summer!"

"No!" he yelped. "Aw, no more 'Draco?"

"Someone's disappointed!" she teased.

"You're so mean." He stuck out a tongue.

"Who knew Mr. Cold Guy could be so babyish?" Hermione laughed. "I want to go swimming," she said unexpectedly.

"Go on," Draco dismissed her.

"We have a water slide to die for…" she persisted.

"So?" He already wanted to go.

"And a fantastic ride on inflated rubber hoops…"

"No." But you could see the longing in his eyes.

"A wave pool…"

"Fine! You win!" Draco jumped up and raced to his room.

Hermione chuckled then headed to change.

Five minutes later Hermione went out to the swimming pools to see Draco lounging in the wave pool.

"Fantastic, isn't it?" she said excitedly as she untied the neck of her beach dress.

"Yeah. Fabulous," Draco admitted. "Malfoy Manor has no swimming pools."

"Not even one?"

"Nope."

"That's sad!" Hermione began taking off the dress. "I love swimming!"

"Yeah, Father thinks it's uncivilized…" Then Draco's mouth dropped open in surprise.

Hermione was wearing a red bikini, and when she entered the water her hair became smooth and shiny, as the bushiness was decreased by water. Her curls became less untidy and neater in beautiful ringlets that lacked their usual frizz.

"You should wet your hair when you go to a ball," Draco blurted. Then he reddened, and dipped his head underwater.

When he came back up Hermione smiled at him. "Why?"

"Because…" he began. "Because it looks prettier that way?"

"Thank you, Draco," Hermione smiled warmly at him.

He smiled back, and a warm, tingling sensation spread through both of them.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione shrieked.

"We're leaving in twenty minutes!"

Draco splashed into the water after coming down from the tube ride.

"What?" he asked, slicking his hair back as it dripped into his eyes.

"To Hawaii!" Hermione wailed.

"AAH! Mother's going to have a fit!" he yelled, scrambling out of the pool.

"Rush shower!" they said together, and took off for their rooms.

Draco groaned when he saw the outfit Mother had laid out for him.

"Mother!" he screamed down the stairs. "I am not wearing a tuxedo to vacation!"

"Oops!" she giggled. "Wrong outfit! That was for any formal occasions during the vacation-in-vacation!"

"Vacation-in-vacation?" he mumbled.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione and Draco were pushed out the front doors into the sunlight, where a lantern-Portkey was waiting for them.

"Well, at least these outfits actually fit us," Hermione muttered.

She was wearing a deep red plaited, knee-length skirt, a white blouse that had no buttons and was instead knotted at the bottom, a yellow tank top, and white, shining flats.

"Yeah," Draco agreed. "No formal robes, at last!"

He was in Muggle jeans, a light brown leather jacket, black shirt, and black sneakers.

"You know, whenever I envisioned you wearing Muggle clothes, they were always that," Hermione admitted, gripping the lantern.

"Was that a compliment?" Draco asked, touching the Portkey.

"In a way."

"I can't envision you in particular dress robes," he complained. "You're too unpredictable!"

"Was that a compliment?"

"In a way."

"There's too much déjà vu feelings today," she complained.

"There it was again!" he observed.

"Damn it!"

Then the Portkey sucked them away. 


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it's been four days…I've just started another story, check it out please! It really will get more exciting!**

**Disclaimer: I've been lacking on these. But really? Are they needed? (Hears police sirens) Fine! Fine! I do NOT—repeat NOT—own Harry Potter.**

Chapter Six. Settling in.

"Whoa," Hermione breathed, looking at the sparkling white sand and clear, blue-green sea. "The palm trees and white beach house complete the image!"

"I know," Draco agreed. "We have two rooms," he explained, leading the way into the elegant yet simple three-floored house.

"Dibs on taking the master bedroom!" Hermione immediately said.

"Hey!" Draco scowled. Then he brightened. "My room has a beautiful view from the balcony," he smirked.

"Big deal!" Hermione called back, already racing up the curving, white marble stairs. "Ooh, look!" her excited voice floated back to him. "My bathroom's got a Jacuzzi—oh, that's normal. Hold on! It's magical!"

_Duh_, Draco thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

"Draco," she said, coming back, eyes sparkling, "The balcony's beautiful, as well!"

Draco followed her into what used to be his parents' bedroom.

The balcony had purple Morning Glory curving up the two white pillars at each side, and on the wooden barred roof. The railings were white wood, carved delicately, and curved around the entire balcony. A set of reclining, wooden sunbathing chairs were perched in the middle of the balcony, separated by a matching round table.

The sun was setting, and Draco slowly watched rays of orange spread across the sky, looking like jagged rips of paper.

"Okay," he said resignedly, "You can see my balcony."

"Really?" Hermione asked happily, and then ran out.

"Oh, Granger and her over-excitement for everything boring," Draco muttered without malice, and followed her out.

Draco's balcony had no furniture, but had similar decorations. The flowers twisting up the sides and around the bars that formed the roof were yellow and red roses.

The sunset was breathtaking, and Hermione voiced her thoughts.

"Oh, Draco, look at the sunset! I just love the purple…pink…orange…yellow…"

Draco felt the same way but decided to be less feminine. "Yes, it's beautiful," he agreed. "Want to have dinner here?" he suggested, surprising himself.

"That would be fantastic!" Hermione bounded over and threw her arms around his neck.

"Er…Gra—Hermione…" he said uncertainly.

"Oh, sorry," she said, pulling back, cheeks flushed, "It's just so romantic—err, beautiful!"

But Draco shocked himself yet again by pulling Hermione back into a hug. Hermione stiffened, then gently loosened her arms from around her sides (where they were pinned) and rejoined them around his neck.

They stayed like that for a minute or two before Draco snapped out of it and gently pulled away. To cut the tension, he waved his wand, and a white-table clothed square table appeared, as well as white cushioned wooden chairs, immaculate porcelain plates, silver cutlery, and two wine glasses on the balcony.

Being the gentleman he was brought up to be, Draco first pulled out Hermione's chair before seating himself.

"Well? Will you sit?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione blushed, and then sat down.

A menu appeared on their plates.

"Choose and say what you want," Draco explained.

"Like at Hogwarts, once," Hermione remembered.

"Yes, yes," Draco dismissed it. "Spaghetti Bolognese," he said clearly.

"Baked Italian mushroom-cheese rice," Hermione said.

"Mushroom?" Draco asked, wrinkling his nose.

"I love baked rice," Hermione shrugged.

"I do too." He looked greatly pleased.

The night passed without any outstanding event and the two went to sleep contentedly, not before Hermione saying, "Tomorrow, we're swimming in the sea."

"Will do," Draco shrugged, and then they headed into their rooms to sleep.

**I feel I'm getting too soft in writing this story. What do you think? I must say, they are at a monotonous point, but the story will climax later. Perhaps in two to four chapters? Bear with me, please! Also, tell me what you think. I will write according to your reviews…which also means, no reviews, no chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't believe it.**

**This story has the most reviews, and I practically abandoned it for weeks? Unacceptable, I'm telling you!**

**So, so, so sorry! I'm going on vacation tomorrow, and I'm really excited but really stressed out, so it's a short chapter.**

**I promise the next one will be stunningly long! It's just that the homework overload is practically killing time.**

…**I'm back from vacation. I'm really sorry! Still…Here it is… (No, not the disclaimer!)**

**Disclaimer: Methinks thou art a pea brain. **

Chapter Seven. Seas and Their Surprises.

The next morning Hermione woke up in a great mood. She had a delicious dinner last night during a beautiful sunset across from a boy she was quickly getting used to.

And, she liked it.

Oh! She was going swimming in that clear sea today! It truly was beautiful, a turquoise and green color, so clear you could see the occasional starfish and the tiny, tropical fish in the water.

It was exotic and simply gorgeous. The sun had warmed the water, so it warmed up slightly from the colder night, but was still cool and comfortable.

Hermione changed into her green bikini and walked into the water, basking in the sun and the exquisite cold of the water.

"Green suits you," a comforting voice said from behind her.

Hermione jumped. "Draco!" she scolded. "What are you doing?"

"Surprising you." He shrugged.

"Not funny," Hermione scolded.

"This is boring," Draco whined. "I'd rather go home!"

"This? This is beautiful!" Hermione cried in disbelief. "Oh, I forgot!" She dramatically clutched at her heart and gasped. "Little wee Malfoy comes here every summer! Oh, nothing is great for him, oh yes!" she said nasally.

"Hey!" he scowled.

"You do, don't you?"

"What?"

"Come here every summer."

"Well…yes."

"What's too great for you?"

"Owning the universe."

"…"

"What?"

"Why, I thought O Great Malfoy would reply, 'Oh, I'm sure we would in…say, maybe two years' time?'"

"Good idea! That might be true! Oh, I sure we would in…say, maybe a year's time?"

"Arrogant prick."

"Look who's talking!"

"Albino ferret with no manners!"

"Bushy haired beaver with no social life!"

"Ugly, arrogant, despicable bastard with fourteen thousand threats to hell!"

"Terrible bookworm with a future of a devilish angel!"

"…Really, Malfoy?"

"Ouch."

"ARGH!" Hermione shrieked as she toppled into the waters.

"Ha," Draco snickered. "Wet! All wet!"

"You're talking like a child," Hermione retorted, rising up.

"Is your hair bushier when it's wet?" he asked snidely.

"Common sense, Malfoy," she replied, sinking back down into the water so her hair floated around her head.

"Wow."

"Oho! Was that a compliment?"

"What?"

"You said wow."

"Yeah! So?"

"That's a compliment! I received a compliment from Mr. Stuck Up Guy today!"

"Don't get a big head."

"Oh, you say. By the way…"

"Get on with it."

"What's with the sudden change of attitude?"

Draco froze.

"Who started calling me Malfoy?" he shot back weakly.

"You're hiding something."

"No! I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Malfoys do not let people know!"

"They do when it's me," Hermione replied cheekily.

"I like my secrecy," Draco complained.

"Why?"

"It's more mysterious."

"And?"

"It's cooler! What's the point of having everyone know everything about you?"

"You're changing the topic. Tell me! What happened?"

"Nothing," he replied defensively.

"Something did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Oh, shut up," Hermione muttered.

"A Malfoy always wins," Draco began with the trademark smirk.

"…Before I hex you," Hermione replied with the same smirk.

"Ah!" Draco shrieked.

"What? Spider? Spider?" Hermione asked frantically.

"We're in the water, pea-brain."

"There are water spiders, you rice grain brain. They're big and have stringy legs and…"

"Gah! No! I hate spiders! I'm going! Now!" Draco yelled in horror.

"No, what were you screaming at first?"

"Well…" he began.

"Well?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Patience, un-patient person!"

"That was lame."

"Thank you."

"…STOP GOING OFF SUBJECT!"

"Touchy, touchy, are we?"

"Wait…"

"Yeah?"

"WE'VE GONE off TWO SUBJECTS!" Hermione roared, not looking very happy.

"Err," Draco cowered, as Hermione was holding her wand and looked very intimidating indeed, "I, ah, think that, err, perhaps, maybe, I see…"

Draco saw a rainbow colored, shining fish darting around in the water, and grabbed a cupped leaf. He scooped up the fish and presented it to Hermione with shaking arms.

"Yeah, here! Here!" he yelled.

"Uh?" she asked intelligently, cocking her head to one side.

"Ooh, smart, Hermione!" Draco snorted.

"Oh, did you just insult…" Hermione snarled, eyes flashing again.

"Ah! Nope! Never did such a thing!" he yelped.

"Forget it," Hermione sighed, tucking her wand…wait.

"Where did you put your wand?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Err, about that…" Hermione fidgeted. "Kind of like…nowhere?"

"You were never any good at lying, Hermione," Draco grinned, and then his eyes widened. "You mean—really nowhere?"

"Yup," she answered, nodding her head.

"Tell me! How? Tell me! How? TELL ME! HOW?" Draco asked desperately.

"Hey, stop freaking out…" Hermione soothed.

"SO TELL ME!"

"…Because I'm never going to tell you," she finished, smiling evilly. Hermione splashed up back to the beach and headed down to the chateau.

"Oh evil, evil woman…" Draco groaned.

Back at the chateau and over a dinner of lobster spaghetti, the conversation had turned to what had been bothering Hermione in the first place.

"What is wrong? What made you change your attitude?" Hermione asked quickly.

"I'm not telling you, so stop trying," Draco replied sulkily, stuffing spaghetti into his mouth.

"But…" Hermione began.

"No."

"Something happened last night," Hermione ignored Draco, "and it's clearly shaken you a lot. I need to know what happened! Did you know that keeping to many secrets affects your health?"

"You made that one up," Draco accused.

"I didn't!" Hermione defended. "It's true!"

"I'm sure," Draco snorted.

"It must've been a visitor on Floo!" Hermione snapped her fingers.

Draco staggered. "How did you know?" he asked weakly.

"I'm the all-knowing goddess," Hermione rolled her eyes. "No. I didn't. I simply waited for your reaction."

Draco face-palmed.

"So…who was it?" Hermione asked.

"You might as well know," Draco groaned. "Mother's going to kill me!"

"Tell." Hermione took out her wand.

"Ah, the violent tendencies of the female gender," Draco groaned again.

"Do you even know what 'violent' is?" Hermione asked. "You don't even know what 'mean' is."

"Of course I do! With parents like mine and all…" Draco waved his arms in a wind milling motion.

"You didn't have to go to the same elementary school as I did," Hermione scowled. "My parents are awesome, but my classmates weren't. My school was basically a school of bullies, even meaner that you are. Coming to Hogwarts was such and improvement, and I learned to appreciate what I have! All you do is take everything for granted. One day something bad will happen and no one will want to help you!"

"Everyone does," Draco waved a hand.

They finished dinner.

"So who was it?" Hermione asked.

"Crabbe Senior."

"You told me!"

"I was going to. I just enjoyed getting you riled up."

Hermione smacked the back of his head. "Horrible person."

"Crabbe Senior, anyway…he told me my father had been imprisoned by the Dark Lord," Draco paused, "because the Lord thought my father is a traitor."

Hermione gasped.

"Yeah, about how my father is the most loyal Death Eater? He really isn't. Before this, I used to have an older sister named Anna Marie. She was really beautiful, but when the Dark Lord rose and I was three and she was seven, my guess is the Dark Lord Imperiused my father," Draco explained.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. "You mean…she's dead?" she asked.

"No. I think the Dark Lord took her somewhere else to…strengthen her powers, or some sort. The Dark Lord probably Imperiused my father because he's powerful in the Ministry and rich."

"How do you know you father has been Imperiused?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know why I'm saying this," Draco sighed, "but before the Dark Lord rose, my father was not prejudiced against muggle born witches and wizards. Life was really great and he would play with us all the time, and my mother was happy. Later he became cold and distant and looked down on everyone around him."

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel," she said softly.

"You don't," Draco said, looking away. "You can't."

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione scolded. "I know, because when I went to school, my mother and father always had the impression it was a great school. When I went on the first day everyone was nice, so I came home happy. In the following weeks, however, I was teased more and more and eventually bullied by a girl named Abigail. I couldn't tell my parents about what was happening at school, and sometimes I went without lunch when Abigail took my lunch money to buy herself something extra."

"That's not that horrible," Draco frowned.

"Wait," Hermione said gently. "The worst thing was when the teacher didn't care. She simply texted on her phone and went on the computer. She wouldn't stop anyone. I learned to hold my head high and walk around pretending I didn't care about anything that happened, and pretend to have a hard outer shell. Inside I would be crying while I put on a blank face and glared. I worked hard to learn to become a teacher's pet so that they would help if they saw me getting bullied. Somehow it seemed as if I was the only one getting bullied in the entire class. They were all bullies that grouped together, leaving me out."

"It's all an image, isn't it?" Draco concluded softly.

Hermione nodded. "Not a single person in the entire elementary school knew what I actually was like, and what I pretended to be soon became what I thought myself to be. My real self is somewhere buried under this know-it-all act."

"So you do understand," Draco sighed. "You do."

There was a whispering sound and a streak of silver swirled down from the sky, solidifying into Harry's patronus stag.

"HERMIONE," Harry's voice sounded urgent, "THE ORDER HAS FOUND YOUR HOUSE EMPTY. THE DARK MARK HAS BEEN SET UP OVER YOUR HOUSE—" Hermione gasped and began to tear up, "THOUGH THERE IS NO SIGN OF ANY BODIES. YOUR PARENTS AND MALFOY'S MUM" Draco paled "HAS PROBABLY BEEN KIDNAPPED. COME TO THE HEADQUARTERS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE." The stag dissolved.

Hermione was crying.

Draco was white but said, "Where are the Order headquarters?"

Hermione dragged him to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. Shakily whispering "Thirteen Grimmauld Place," she grabbed Draco's arm and stepped into the green fire.


End file.
